Esmeralda
'Esmeralda de Châteaupers ' is the deuteragonist in Walt Disney's 34th animated classic, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and a minor character in its less successful 2002 direct-to-video sequel. She is a streetwise, free-spirited, tough, sweet, kind, compassionate, gentle, and beautiful gypsy woman who is able to look inside other people's hearts beyond their appearances. She is the wife of Phoebus, Quasimodo's friend, and Zephyr's mother. In the franchise, she is voiced by Demi Moore while the mysterious Heidi Mollenhauer provided her singing voice (though she didn't sing in the sequel). Esmeralda played Ursa in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is the wife of Firelord Ozai and the mother of Zuko and Azula Esmeralda played Sarabi in The Knight King She is a lioness Esmeralda played Mrs. Leary in Cody in New York She is Andrew's foster mother Esmeralda played Faloo in The Rescuers Down Under (Coolzdane Human Style) She is a kangaroo Esmeralda played Tiger Lily in Taran Pan She is an Indian princess Esmeralda played Fauna in Sleeping Beauty Human Style She is a fairy Esmeralda played Mrs. Beth Fitzgibbons in The Secret of NIMH (TheCityMaker Human Style) She is a farmer's wife Esmeralda played Mary Darling in Robin Pan and Romeo Pan She is a mother of three Esmeralda played Ursula as Vanessa in The Little LadyShe is a sea witch in disguise Esmeralda played Adella in The Little British Girl She is a mermaid Esmeralda played Horton the Elephant in Esmeralda Hears a Princess She is a elephant Esmeralda played Queen Uberta in The Tigress Princess She is a queen Esmeralda played Nemo's Mother in Little Christopher Robin: Adventures in Slumberland She is a mother Esmeralda played Looti in The Princess and the Goblin King She is a nanny Esmeralda played Great-Great Grandmother Irene in The Princess and the Goblin (TheCityMaker Style) She is an elderly lady Esmeralda played Lady Kluck in Dimitri HoodCategory:CharactersCategory:The Hunchback of Notre Dame CharactersCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:HeroinesCategory:Female CharactersCategory:MothersCategory:Characters Who Go Barefoot She is a hen Esmeralda played Matriach in Cody (Dumbo) She is an elephant Esmeralda played Rita in Cody & Company She is a saluki Esmeralda plays Heather Duke in Disney's Heathers She is a member of The Heathers, and the secondary antagonist Esmeralda will play Rosita in Sing (EJL423 Style) She is a pig and one of the protagonistst Esmeralda played the school teacher in Alex the Lion (Frosty the Snowman) She is a teacher Esmeralda will play Gretchen Wieners in Mean Girls (RoseRed12393) She is a member of the Plastics Esmeralda played Dana Glover in Simba (Shrek) She is a Singer Esmeralda will play Kira in Disney's The Dark Crystal She is a Gelfling and the female protagonist She will play Jadis the White Witch in an upcoming The Chronicles of Narnia parody Portrayals: * In The Hunchback of Notre Dame for 400Movies She is Played By Amber. * In The Meerkat of Notre Dame (4000Movies Style) she is played by Brittany Miller. * In The Hunchback of Notre Dame for 398Movies she is played by Kim Possible. * In The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Chris2015 Style) she is Played by ?????. * In The Demigod of Notre Dame she is Played by Mar (Johnny Bravo). * In Hunchback spoof for 1986Movies she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars. * In The Gelfling of Notre Dame she will be played by Kira * In The Phantom of Notre Dame she will be played by Christine Daaé Gallery: Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 4000movies hoenn gym leaders.png Ms. Esmeralda.jpg Esmeralda As Lola.png Esmeralda-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-2.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4667.jpg Category:Gypsies Category:Purple Characters Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Singing characters Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Sexy Characters Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Characters who inflate Category:The Mizfitz Category:Disney Characters Category:1996 Introductions Category:Green Eyes Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Black Haired Characters Category:THX Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic